fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ryōgi Shiki (Assassin)
This article is for Ryōgi Shiki. For 5 version, see Ryōgi Shiki (Saber). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 110% |c3 = 120% |c4 = 130% |c5 = 140% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |2leveleffect = Defence - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 15% |2l3 = 17.5% |2l4 = 18.8% |2l5 = 20% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 110% |c3 = 120% |c4 = 130% |c5 = 140% }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Instant-Kill success rate by 30% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Ryōgi Shiki (Assassin) is an event reward from Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event and Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event Re-run. *Ryōgi Shiki is the protagonist of TYPE-MOON's early light novel series Kara no Kyoukai. She has also made cameo appearances in Melty Blood and Fate/EXTRA. *Although she is not considered as a Heroic Spirit, she has stated that she is a Pseudo-Servant despite not having a Heroic Spirit possessing her. *Based on the Fate/Ace Royal card game, Ryōgi Shiki can also be summoned in the Berserker class. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Katō Danzō. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Kara no Kyoukai 1: Thanatos, "M12+13". *She received Battle Sprite Update on Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event Re-run, 15 February 2018 Update. *She has no longer "Weak to Enuma Elish" Trait with the release of the Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event Re-run. Images Saint Graphs= Shikiassassin1.png|Stage 1-3 Shikiassassin2.png|Stage 4 Shikiassassinaf.png|April Fool RyougiShikiAssassinArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1-3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Ryougiassassinicon.png|Stage 1-3 RyougiShikiAssassinFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S0921 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1-3) |-| Sprites= Shiki_new.png|Sprite (New) S092 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1-3) nplogo092.png|NP Logo Shiki_old.png|Sprite (Old) Shiki_knife.png|Knife Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Shiki Image.png|Portrait Shiki.png|Expression Sheet |-| Craft Essences= Decapitating_Bunny_2016.png|Decapitating Bunny 2016 Crimson_and_White_Choco.png|Crimson and White Choco (Valentine CE) |-| Others= RyougiShikiAssassinArcade.png|Stage 1-3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) c7c42ffbf0f1b3784df3b70e3d81f5b8.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Shiki_takeuchi_aaaaaa.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Shiki asdasdas lorem ipsum asdsaa.jpg|Illustration by Takeuchi Takashi Category:Kara no Kyoukai Category:Free Servants Category:Japanese Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Pseudo-Servants